Talk:Warrior
Please leave me some feedback on this page, I've got all the information I need for the druid and ranger pages with a similar set-up. I'm just waiting for some formatting feedback before actually creating the pages. Ronin316 11:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Ronin316, the overall appearance of this page looks great! Only a few really minor/nitpicky stuff I would add like a caption for the Warrior picture frame, as well as adding the Classes category and the Navigation template at the bottom. Maybe also a small section at the bottom where you or people in general can put in a brief practical description of pluses and minuses of the class, common builds... stuff that people trying to get more info on Warriors might be looking for. If it gets too long then a separate page could be made for that info. Just some thoughts, in the end your guess is as good as mine! :) Also, last week I uploaded the pictures for all the classes. These are the actual jpegs Nod uses in your Skills window, and aren't screen captures so they don't have the funny borders on them. You'll find them as Warrior.jpg, Druid.jpg, and so on. Sure thing, I can design a template using the formatting you used for the Warrior page, so that you can use the template for the other classes. In the evening I'll have more time to work on it. I'm not a trained programmer though (nor am I an admin so I don't have the authority to delete stuff) so it'll take a day or two , but I managed to figure out how to make a template for the zones section so I should be able to figure this out, heh. Thanks very much! Stinkypuppy 15:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Updated to Warrior_page v0.2. I'll also flag my Warrior_icon.jpg for deletion as it is inferior to an image that was already on the wiki. Any suggestions for the caption on the warrior icon? Ronin316 18:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I finished a template that can be used for the classes. It's called "Template: Classes" and the new Priest page now uses it, although it is missing info. Please take a look at that page and let me know if the template needs tweaking; it follows the general appearance of the Warrior page except that I put the Stats Adjustments table to the right of the Starting Stats table to compress the appearance of the page. As for the class icon caption... I couldn't come up with any creative ideas for it. The Template: Classes just uses the SUBPAGENAME which will just spit out the name of the class page it's used in (e.g. Priest). This can also be tweaked in the template itself if need be. Lastly please note that the strategies and solo/group play sections are also in the template. I'm on the fence about this one: if people want to be very detailed or use very fancy formatting in these sections it might be better to leave these sections out of a template. For instance in the past I've had problems with bulletting in a template, I don't know how to do it properly in template. For the moment though, they're part of the template. If you are totally satisfied with the template, feel free to copy it and incorporate it into the Warrior page and the remaining class pages. Thanks! :) Stinkypuppy 20:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think it looks great! Again, one of those personal preference kind of things, but I was thinking it might look a bit more clean if we set the Game Statistics in a right-justified infobox. That way, it has a similar flow to a Wikipedia article, like this. If someone disagrees, it's certainly not a big deal, I just thought it might give more prominence to the content and a better location for the statistics. Rohdeaa 22:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC) That is a fantastic idea! I'm finishing up Grey Gems at the moment (ugh so tired with Gems!!) but I'll get right on it afterwards. Stinkypuppy 23:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I made the right-justified infobox, please check out the Priest page and evaluate. Thanks! Stinkypuppy 23:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I'd print a copy and stick it on the fridge if color ink wasn't so expensive. Awesome work. First off, I'd like to say thanks to both of you for the hard work and open communication - I've seen plenty of wikis where nerds just shout each other down because it is literally the only thing going for them outside of their parents' basement. Fortunately, we seem to have done a great job staying out of that, and I hope we can continue to keep up the great work. Secondly, I'd like to apologize for what will likely amount to fewer contributions on my part to this wiki because of other time commitments - grad school starts up at the end of the month, and it's probably going to be all-consuming. I will certainly try to help out wherever I can, but I may just chip in my two cents every now and again (which you can feel free to take or leave, as it's just an opinion). Again, thanks to you guys and the rest of the editors who are going a long way to making a very useful resource for one of my favorite MMORPGs. Rohdeaa 00:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The Priest page looks awesome. I've got tomorrow night off from work, and most of the classes' starting stats (with a toon just for rerolling every class.) I'll be able to get all the other classes up and running then. I've got about 30 min until I need to get ready for work, so I can get a class or two up in that time. Ronin316 00:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Druid, Ranger, and Guardian pages done. I have all of the in game class descriptions in a text file on my computer, and I have a toon that I'm constantly rerolling as each class so I can log all of their starting stats. I'll be able to get all the other class pages up then. Now we just need to figure out what we're going to put on the Strength, Dexterity, etc. pages so that those won't be dead links. Ronin316 00:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC)